Generally, when carrying out a civil engineering and construction work, several stages of processes are performed. Thus, it is required to take a long term of works, waste additional materials and use heavy-weight materials. Also, a lot of professional human resources are supplied thereto, causing a building cost to increase. And, leakage frequently occurs due to problems on the material and the construction. Furthermore, several problems exist, such as pollution generated from the materials, fire, cracks, efflorescence phenomena, etc.
Particularly, a bearing wall and a non-bearing wall of the building structure are fabricated by forming a wall space into a desired shape generally using a mold, infusing mortar made of cement and coarse sand into the wall space in a state that a reinforcing bar is placed and curing the mortar. Alternately, the bearing wall and the non-bearing wall are fabricated by bricking cement blocks or cement bricks made of cement and coarse sand, or bricking another kind of bricks. And, an exterior wall of the bearing wall is plastered with the cement mortar or finished by facing a tile or by bricking clay bricks.
However, when forming a cement mortar wall according to the related art method, efflorescence occurs, that is, the cement mortar is partially dissolved and outwardly flows due to an introduction of rainwater, causing the exterior wall of a building to be stained. And, in order to remove the efflorescence, the exterior wall should be recoated with paint.
Also, the related art bearing and non-bearing walls are weakened in intensity and have cracks due to a load of the building, as time elapses.
In addition, it is required to spend much time on bricking bricks or blocks and plastering, much money on skilled and professional human resources, and much time and cost on repairing processes for leakage, cracks, efflorescence or the like.